Peyton's Not So Imaginary Friend
by CSIVegasChick14
Summary: Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Mouth, Brooke, Skills, Bevin, Peyton and Rachel go to Rachel’s cabin. Peyton invited Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy but know body believes her that he’s coming. But what Peyton doesn’t know is that he’s brining a thirteen-year-old girl
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Mouth, Brooke, Skills, Bevin, Peyton and Rachel go to Rachel's cabin

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the Characters. Well some of the characters I do. And I own some of the idea. Most of it comes from Season 3 episode 18! I also don't own some of the quotes. The school shooting didn't happen!**

**Summary: **Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Mouth, Brooke, Skills, Bevin, Peyton and Rachel go to Rachel's cabin. Peyton invited Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy but know body believes her that he's coming. But what Peyton doesn't know is that he's brining a thirteen-year-old girl. Who is she?

Tree Hill, South Carolina

"Does anybody know anything about this place we're going to?" Haley James Scott asked to know one in particular as Mouth and Skills were putting bags in the car.

"All Rachel said it was some kind of cabin." Peyton Sawyer answered as she walked closer to her and Nathan Scott.

"Does Rachel really have to come? Can't we just leave her?" Brooke Davis whined as her and her boyfriend Lucas Scott walked outside.

"Considering it's her family's place I don't think we have an option." Peyton replied to her best friend.

"I'm just saying think about it." Brooke said and Peyton smiled.

Then they heard a car honk and saw Rachel and Bevin pull up.

"Hey party people!" Rachel greeted. Brooke gave a disgusted look.

"Hey baby ready to conquer the great out doors?" Bevin Mirskey asked excitedly to her boyfriend Skills Taylor.

"If you say so." He answered simply.

"Skills." Lucas got his attention and tossed him a bag to put in the trunk.

"Didn't sound very enthusiastic." Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah Skills isn't really the outdoor type." Bevin told him.

"That's okay, Pete isn't either he's gonna meet us out there." Peyton announced.

"Who's Pete?" Haley wondered.

"Fall Out Boy." Bevin answered.

"He's Peyton's imaginary friend." Brooke said in a lovey-dovey tone as she took Peyton's bag and put it in the trunk of the car.

"Brooke, he's not imaginary you saw us together at the concert." Peyton defended.

"And now he loves you." Brooke said in the same lovey-dovey tone and Peyton gave her a look. "Was that nice of Pete to put your bag in the car?" Everyone laughed at what Brooke said except Peyton.

"You guys he's coming." Peyton assured as Mouth helped Skills put a huge suitcase in the trunk.

"Skills, we're only going to be gone for two nights, what is in that thing?" Bevin asked as she let out a chuckle.

"Look baby, if I'm gonna be in the middle of the woods I need _all_ my stuff, CDs, DVDs, MP3, my pillow." He informed her.

"Wait, wait, wait, you know where not staying _in_ the woods, there's a cabin." Peyton stepped in.

"Think less rusted." Rachel said.

"How much less rusted?" Skills asked as he tempted to shut the trunk door but failed. He was jumping on it and everyone was cracking up laughing.

So they got into the cars and drove to the cabin.

"Now this is my kind of roughing it." Skills announced as everyone got out of the car.

"I thought you might like it. Come on." Rachel said and led everyone inside.

"Rachel this place is awesome!" Peyton told her as they walked into the living room.

"The kitchen's fully loaded, a river for fishing, 8tms in the garage, plasma TV upstairs and a hot tub in the back." Rachel announced. "There's five bedrooms take anyone but the master."

"Let's check um out!" Bevin exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed Skills' hand.

So everyone was checking out the cabin and claiming their rooms. Brooke and Lucas chose one together, Haley and Nathan chose one together, Skills and Bevin took one together, Rachel and Mouth took the Master and Peyton had one to herself.

New York City

"Dad do we have to go?" Thirteen-year-old Chloe Wentz whined as she tossed her suitcase on her dad's bed.

"Yes Chloe we do." He told her firmly. It was like the tenth time she asked that today and he was getting so annoyed.

"Oh so now you want people to know that I'm your daughter?"

"Hey, people know you're my daughter. And the reason why not a lot of celebrities and no paparazzi know is because I'm just trying to protect you. You know that. So don't you give me attitude young lady." He warned.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Hey if this goes well maybe, just maybe I'll tell other people about you. Just know I'm not ashamed that you're my daughter. I love so much." Pete told her then kissed the top of her head.

"But I'm going to be the youngest one there and I don't know anyone and I don't want to spend the whole time hanging with my dad."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll like these people, I know you'll like Peyton."

"Okay." She gave a small smile.

"Well we should get to the air port. We should've been there today but obviously we couldn't so we should get there by tomorrow morning."

"Okay dad." She replied and walked downstairs.

**A/N: The next chapter will be better!!**


	2. Bad Language

Pete and Chloe on their private jet just taking off Pete and Chloe on their private jet just taking off

"Okay so you're going to send me the interview on my phone right?" Chloe clarified to her best friend Selena Gomez who was listening on the other side of the phone. Selena is the only famous person that knows that she's Pete Wentz's daughter. The two of them are like sisters.

"_Yeah totally! I forget, why won't you be able to watch it on TV?" _

"Well my dad is making me go with him to this cabin in the woods with some chick and her friends and it's in South Carolina."

"_Who's the chick?"_

"I don't know just some girl he's probably screwing." She answered her and Pete looked over at her with a disapproving look but just ignored it. "Okay just kidding he's probably not screwing her but the thing is, is that she's only like eighteen."

"_Hey, at least it's legal."_

"Yeah but still it's weird."

"_Yeah."_

"And I just don't want to go, it's going to be so damn boring- crap." Chloe finished. She knew her dad hated when she cursed and she gets in big trouble for it too.

"_Well I should probably let you go. I'll send you the interview of Benjamin McKenzie tomorrow. Love ya." _

"Thanks. Love ya too." Chloe replied hanging up the phone.

"First off give me your phone." Pete demanded.

"But dad come on, that word isn't even that bad. And if I have to go to this thing I want to have my phone." She argued.

He gave her an angry glare. "Chloe Marlena Wentz! You're in enough trouble as it is so watch your mouth. That's what got you in trouble the first place. Now give me your phone!" He retorted.

"This is stupid." She mumbled slamming the phone in his hand.

"What was that?" Pete questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing."

"Second of all, when we get home you're grounded for a week, no TV, no phone, no computer. Understand?"

"But dad…" She started but saw the look on her dad's face. "Yeah."

"That's my girl." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She just rolled her eyes.

"I love you, you know that?" He informed her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I love you too daddy." She put head on her dad's shoulders and closed her eyes.

**I know this is short and it's not the best but I'LL TAKE SUGGESTIONS!! PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY I'LL TAKE THEM AND MAKE SURE TO USE THEM! **


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning

"Wow something smells delicious!" Peyton commented walking into the kitchen to fine Pete making breakfast. "Pete you're here!" She jumped in his arms.

"I said I would be here didn't I?" He smiled giving her a kiss.

"Ugh hem" They heard someone clear their throat behind them. That someone happened to be Chloe.

"Who are you?" Peyton questioned.

"Umm, Peyton this is my daughter Chloe." Pete introduced. "Chloe this is Peyton."

"You have a daughter?" She asked in belief.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to I just didn't know how. Please don't be mad." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not mad. Surprised yes. Mad no."

"Good." He kissed her.

Lucas and Brooked just walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Hey Pete from Fall Out Boy you showed." Lucas conversed.

"I did." Pete replied.

"Who's this?" Brooke asked, looking at Chloe in an odd way.

"This is Pete's daughter, Chloe." Peyton acquainted the three.

"Hi I'm Brooke." Brooke reached her hand out for Chloe to shake it.

"I'm Lucas." He did the same thing.

"Hi." Chloe smiled at the two. Then came in the kitchen was Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Skills and Bevin.

"Pete from Fall Out Boy you showed!" Nathan announced amazed.

"Didn't anybody think I was going to show?" Pete questioned.

"Not really." Peyton chuckled.

"Hey look Pete from Fall Out Boy, I'm Rachel." Rachel introduced herself walking into the kitchen, opening the fridge getting out a bottle of water.

"Thanks for letting me crash your party." He replied flipping the pancakes.

"No problem, but if you really want to thank me there'll be a mushroom and goat cheese omelet waiting for me when I finish my shower." She left the room.

Brooke just rolled her eyes.

Pete looked at Peyton and asked "Do we like her?"

Peyton shook her head and Brooke mouthed no.

"I don't she seems like a complete and total bitch." Chloe replied standing between Brooke and Lucas. Pete sighed in anger. Before he could say anything Brooke started to talk.

"I like her." She said pointing to Chloe but looking at Pete and Peyton.

"Chloe Marlena Wentz you just added another week to your grounding." Pete notified her.

"Oh well, it was totally worth it. I had to say it one time or another."

"Correction. I really like her." Brooked announced. Everyone else smiled.

"Wait so Pete has a daughter?" Bevin spoke up.

Pete nodded his head.

"How old are you?" Haley wondered.

"Just turned thirteen three months ago." Chloe answered.

"So who's her mom?" Mouth asked curiously.

"Umm, how about we eat breakfast then after I'll tell you about it."

"Okay." Everyone agreed.

"Ha, your middle name is Marlena." Lucas joked.

Chloe glared playfully at him. "What's yours?"

"Not telling." He smirked.

"Five bucks says I can figure it out by the end of the night tonight." She wagered.

"Deal." They shook hands.

So everyone ate breakfast and now was in the living room sitting by the fire. Even though everyone just met they are already becoming good friends. Except for Rachel and Chloe. Pete doesn't really like Rachel either.

"Okay, Chloe's mom's name is Samantha Scorpio and she died a few months after Chloe was born in a car accident. We were only sixteen when she was born. And the reason I've kept her a secret was to protect her from everything." Pete exclaimed. "And I've been trying to find the right person to be a mother to my daughter. She needs a woman to talk to about things."

"Dad." Chloe said getting a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry. Anyway Peyton, I think you're perfect for that part. So that's why I'm asking you." He got down on one knee. "Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?" Everyone gasped in excitement. Chloe was hoping she would say yes because she really likes Peyton and everyone, except Rachel.

"Yes!" She jumped in his arms.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

"Peyton, Chloe, you two have something in common." Rachel pointed out.

"What's that?" Chloe asked rolling her eyes at Rachel.

"You both have dead mothers." She smiled a little evilly.

Even though Chloe never really knew her mom it still hurt. And she got pissed off. And so did Peyton.

"Dad I'm sorry. But Rachel you're a total bitch!" Chloe yelled and ran out of the living room and out of the cabin.

Pete got up from the couch right away to bring his daughter back into the warm cabin, but when he went outside she was already gone.

"Guys, I don't see her." Pete ran back in worriedly. "She doesn't know this place."

"Don't worry Pete, we'll help you look for her." Mouth and everyone volunteered.

"Rachel I can't believe you said that." Nathan replied Haley nodded in agreement.

Then everyone left the cabin, except Rachel who was still sitting on the floor thinking that what she said was really harsh and Chloe didn't deserve that, neither did Peyton.


End file.
